Methamphetamine (METH) use is increasing in the United States. Striatal deficits in humans induced by METH persist after detoxification and protracted abstinence and have been associated with impairment of motor tasks and learning. Our lab discovered that pharmacological .blockade of the striatal neurokinin-1 receptor (NK-1R) confers protection from METH to both dopamine (DA) terminals and striatal neurons. This interesting and novel finding needs further investigation because it provides a therapeutic target for the treatment of METH abuse. Our working hypothesis is that the excessive DA released in response to METH, interacts with substance P-containing striatal neurons. This in turn causes excessive release of substance P (SP), which then acts through NK-1Rs on cholinergic and somatostatin/NOS interneurons. In the latter neurons, nNOS is up-regulated and excessive NO produced. We suggest that the excessive NO is what is causing the loss of DA-terminals and neuronal cell death in the striatum. This hypothesis will be tested by the following specific aims: Aim 1: The purpose of this aim is to test the hypothesis that SP induces striatal injury in the presence of METH. To this end, the selective SP agonist GR73632 will be utilized to exacerbate METH-induced striatal neural damage. Aim 2: The purpose of this aim is to test the hypothesis that the striatal NK-1 Rs signal neural damage in the presence of METH. To this end, the striatal NK-1R-expressing cells will be destroyed with the selective toxin SSP-saporin. Aim 3: The purpose of this aim is to test the hypothesis that SP modulates striatal NO production. To this end, neurochemical and histological methods will be utilized to establish a connection between the striatal NK-1Rs and the glutamate/NO neurotoxic cascade. The overall, long-term goal of these studies is to define the role of the NK-1Rs in the striatal injury induced by METH. This information may prove valuable for the treatment of METH abuse and may also describe a new role for this receptor in the striatum. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]